With the background of environmental and energy problems, the trend of automobile electronics is accelerating, and the number of electronic control devices installed has been greatly increasing. This leads to limitation of installation space for the electronic control devices, and thus, the electronic control devices are inevitably installed in an engine compartment with severe environmental conditions compared with other locations of an automobile. On the other hand, with a trend of an expanded cabin space to achieve enhanced comfortability of an automobile, the engine compartment has been downsized. This necessitates arrangement of a large number of electronic control devices and wire harnesses in a downsized engine compartment, leading to a difficulty in layout, an increase in weight, and increase in cost. This generates a demand for an electronic control device that is smaller, lighter, and lower in cost. In addition, the wire harness tends to be shortened. This results in, for example, installation of the engine control device at a position closer to the engine, leading to a concern about an influence of high heat and high vibration of the engine on the engine control device. To cope with this, there is a need to enhance heat resistance and vibration resistance of the electronic control device. As a countermeasure, there is a known structure in which a control substrate on which electronic components are mounted is sealed with resin (see PTL
An electric and electronic module described in PTL 1 includes an electronic circuit board on which an electronic circuit is mounted and a metal base for mounting the electronic circuit board, and the electronic circuit board is sealed with a resin.